Los hombres del norte
by theryla
Summary: Al final de su vida brandon stark recuerda las sabias palabras de su padre. Esta historia participa en el reto 83 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras


Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a RR. Martin

Esta historia participa en el reto 83 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras

 **LOS HOMBRES DEL NORTE**

Los ojos de Brandon Stark brillaban a un anaranjado intenso mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre al ser fundido por las lenguas llameantes de la hoguera sus músculos no se movían, su voz no salía mientras que su mente retornaba a días pasado en donde el mismo tono de los alaridos daban consejo con el tono calmo y parsimonioso de una persona que ha vivido demasiado.

Brandon los hombres del norte no son como cualquier hombre, nacemos e este frio y lejano lugar solo para amarlo aun a costa de nuestra vida, crecemos para defenderlo con el honor y la fuerza como principales estandartes y cuando llegamos al final de nuestras vidas morimos para que nuestros hijos vivan de la manera en la que ya vivimos nosotros. Es así como el norte se hace fuerte porque cada hombre contribuye con su construcción, el norte pertenece a todos y todos somos del norte nunca lo olvides porque la único que prevalece cuando llega el invierno es la manada.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el llanto proveniente de la puerta delante de él, al minuto un hombre bajo y canoso sale por la puerta- es niño mi señor, la señora lo ha nombrado Eddard mi lord.

Desde ese día el primogénito de la familia escucharía muchas veces lo que significaba ser hombre, su madre le diría en una ocasión que ser del norte significaba cuidar a los suyos. Es por esta razón que Brand entrenaba todos los días con Need, que cuidaba con celos intensos a Lyanna y que jugaba con alegría e infantilismos a los caballeros con Vejen.

Aquella sirvienta a la que se cogía cada tanto le gritaría entre gemidos de placer que era un norteño innegable, porque era viril y orgulloso, todo un hombre que todas amarían.

El maestro de armas aclamaría maravillado por su habilidad con la espada que él era no solo del norte; sino también todo un guerrero Stark del cual los hombres cantarían melodías hasta el final de los tiempos, que sería admirado por niños que aun no nacían e idolatrado por niñas y mujeres de todas las edades.

La gente uno y otra vez lo halagaría, tanto así que cuando le preguntaron cómo debía ser el hombre que desposara a su hermana el pelinegro, con una sonrisa socarrona, un aire de superioridad y una chulería propia de años siendo vanagloriado respondió- debe ser un hombre del norte- su hermana le preguntaría furibunda y horas después el porqué esto y Brand le respondería en el mismo tono- porque somos buenos guerreros, somos viriles y cuidamos de los nuestros – su hermana se reiría en su cara y aun secándose las lagrimas respondería – todos los hombres nacen con verga, pelean con espadas y cuidan de lo que creen suyo, no eres muy distinto a cualquier otro por muy Stark y del norte que seas.

Tiempo después gracias a la llegada de su compromiso se dio cuenta de Que su hermana tenía razón , ese chico Petyr Baelish, amigo de la que era ahora su prometida, peleaba con fiereza arremetiendo una y otra vez contra su espada intentando defender a la chica que amaba y consideraba suya, levantándose a pesar de que la espalda ya había tocado su carne, era ese valor que pertenecía al norte ahora se encontraba a los ojos de ese muchacho y Brand comprendió que este día no era el mejor guerrero por mucho que hubiera ganado la contienda, entendió también que no era el más amado al ver a su prometida correr e interponerse entre su espada y el cuerpo del chico.

Comenzaría a entender las palabras de su padre cuando Aerys el proclamado rey loco comenzara a poner atención a ese inhóspito lado del mundo y su padre saliera de su tierra sabiendo el destino que le tocaría. El norte entero era su familia y así le costara la vida el lo protegería de quien deseara lastimarlo se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a su padre marchar a caballo en una misión que podría terminar en su muerte.

Entendió mientras estaba en una celda en la fortaleza roja y se entero de que su hermanita había sido raptada por el hijo del bastardo rey que era defender con fuerza y honor, pues aunque nunca podría defender a su hermana otra vez, el honor y la fuerza lo mantenían cuerdo para gritar en contra de lo injusto, para blasfemar a aquellos que habían dañado a su gente y para devolver cada golpe que le daban.

Y entendió una última cosa cuando por fin lo sacaron de su celda le colocaron la soga alrededor de su cuello y vio la espada en frente, cuando diviso los ojos tiernos y sabios de su padre mirándolo casi con horror y al mismo con orgullo, su padre moriría y él; su legado, también lo haría.

Entonces todo paso más rápido de lo que el menor pudiera entender el hombre llego con la antorcha y prendió los leños bajo su progenitor, las llamas de un horrible color anaranjado rápidamente se esparcieron hasta llegar a sus pies y entonces el coro de gritos. Comenzó primero como pequeños y entrecortados gemidos, luego como blasfemias y por ultimo como chillidos atronadores que causaban repelús al hijo inmóvil e inútil frente a él.

Las palabras que su padre le hubiera dicho alguna vez volvieron a su mente y entonces decidió morir como había vivido hasta ahora, con fuerza se impulso hacia delante y entre mas gritaba su padre con más fuerza se impulsaba, la soga le presionaba el cuello quitándole la respiración y la espada se burlaba quedando a un par de centímetros de su mano pero nunca desistió y siguió intentando hacia al frente para luego ser mandado atrás y una vez más un paso adelante hasta que todo se volvió negro… hasta que ya no quedo nada.


End file.
